


Before John

by melancholyllama



Series: Danger Nights [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyllama/pseuds/melancholyllama
Summary: Sherlock hasn't met John yet. It is his first danger night in a while so Mycroft recruits Molly to help him
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper
Series: Danger Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Before John

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prequel

It was 8.30 pm and Molly Hooper was, predictably, in the morgue at St Bart's. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise for Mycroft to hear a shrill squeak and the shattering of glass as he stepped out of the dim corner. Admittedly, he wasn't hoping for that reaction.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Mycroft said courteously.

"N-no that's fine. It was my fault. Sherlock's told me about you." she replied, rinsing the blood off her finger.

"Has he now? All good things one should hope?"

"You know Sherlock, he's not one for niceties."

"And yet you still, how should I put it? Fancy the pants off of him Miss Hooper"

"Did you need something, Mr Holmes? Or can I get back to work without you making deductions about my love life?"

"Yes, I do. Or rather Sherlock does."

"I'm not spying on him, Mycroft. I've already said no."

"This isn't about spying, dear. This is what we lovingly refer to as a danger night. You see, my little brother has a nasty drug habit."

"So, tonight is what?"

"A relapse, Molly."

"And where do I come in?"

"Ah. I have fallen out of favour as Sherlock's protector on night's like these since he so graciously threw a teapot at my head. I am asking you, please, will you check on him? Although I don't care to admit it, I do worry about him."

"Erm, okay. What's his address?"

<>

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" Molly yelled through the letterbox. She had got sick of politely knocking around an hour ago.

"I'll kick the fucking door down!"

"You shouldn't do that little lady. The owner would not be very happy."

"Oh my God! Sherlock! I thought you were dead."

"I don't know anyone called Sherlooooock" he replied leaning on Molly.

"Okay, mister. Where's your key?"

"I don't have a key. This isn't my house."

"Yes, it is. Let me see your eyes," she glanced at him, pulling at his eyelids, "As I suspected, drunk and high. Wonderful!" By the time Molly had got the key from his pocket and both of them inside, Sherlock was rather drowsy.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," she told him as she dragged him down the hall. As she unceremoniously plonked him on the bed, Molly wondered whether this was a regular occurrence. After placing a blanket over his sleeping form and gently caressing his cheek, she resigned to the living room for an uncomfortable night's sleep on the sofa.

<>

Sherlock woke the next morning to the sound of voices in the hallway. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed. The high may have been great but the come down from it made him question his life choices. As he padded down the hall, the voices stopped.

"Lovely puncture marks you've got there, brother" Mycroft remarked as he grabbed Sherlock's sleeve.

"Fuck off, Mycroft" came the reply as the younger Holmes brother flopped on the settee.

"Drunk or high, Molly?" Mycroft questioned. The young woman did not answer as Sherlock glared daggers at the pair of them. Sensing his brother's stare, Mycroft responded, "Oh! Both! I'm sorry you had to witness my younger brother riddled with addiction"

"Looking a bit podgy are we, Mycroft?"


End file.
